


Pillow Talk

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I WEEP, Just a drabble, M/M, ongniel sleeps, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: When Seongwoo has a bad day, Daniel is always there to the rescue.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> unedited and unbeta-ed (you have been warned)

“Had a tough day at work, huh?” Daniel leans at the edge of the bed, looking at Seongwoo while he takes off his office attire. _It’s one of those days again_ , he thinks. Every time he sees Seongwoo acting all stoic and quiet, he already knows something’s up. Acting all reserved has just never been a trademark of the older, he’s always one of the loud bunch and a seemingly-constant fib.

 

The atmosphere around them is calm yet cold, Seongwoo still hasn’t uttered a single thing while buttoning off his long sleeved shirt. _Something bad must’ve had happened_ , Daniel thinks again. He pulls the duvet off the mattress and immediately gets out of bed.

 

As Seongwoo was busying himself in taking off his shirt, he feels a chin resting above his shoulders. The warmth that radiated from the younger was enough to comfort his troubled heart. Not to mention, the fresh scent of citrus and mint from Daniel’s hair that wafted around his nostrils felt so therapeutic.

 

“I kinda fucked up today… I mean, _real_ bad,” Seongwoo croaks in the littlest decibels of his voice. He was embarrassed to say it--- he was too embarrassed to say that he did a mistake.

 

“We all make mistakes love, you’ll be alright,” he grabs the elder’s waist and rocks it slightly according to the rhythm that the two of them share. Daniel is always like this whenever Seongwoo needs comfort, he sticks to him like a koala on a tree, but he’s no koala (a Samoyed actually) and Seongwoo might fall out of balance if he keeps doing this. “Okay stop right there, mister,” he airs out a laugh and the both of them giggle like children.

 

Nevertheless, it never failed to make him smile. Daniel is his happy pill, only his forever. He seems rather selfish but he couldn’t imagine a world without the younger. Seongwoo admits he’s loud and cheeky on the exterior, but on the inside, he’s just as fragile as a sheet of glass.

 

But he’s thankful, thankful of everything that is Kang Daniel; he’s thankful that Daniel is always there for him in his highs and lows; the younger’s smiles, his boisterous laugh, and the sweetest yet deepest voice (like melted chocolate) when he coos at him, Seongwoo is just lucky to have him on his side.

 

Seongwoo puts on his pyjama pants and an oversized shirt he picked on his drawers and plops himself on the bed with Daniel following suit. They cover themselves with the duvet, sharing the warmth emanating from their bodies with Seongwoo resting his leg over his boyfriend’s long limbs.

 

He feels safe in their own space. It felt like no one could ever threaten him whenever he’s in bed, especially when he’s with someone he loves. The two of them grew quiet, still in the same position, him resting his leg and Daniel hugging him while leaning on his forehead.

 

“My boss got mad at me because my computer broke down when I was about to file a monthly report,” Seongwoo begins to talk about what had happened. He says that the marketing team needed the monthly statistics (of which he worked in tabulating for days) but then his laptop glitched and went dead.

 

Upon hearing the whole story, Daniel felt his heart breaking into pieces knowing that his lover had pulled up all-nighters these past few days just to the job done but only to fail is inexcusable.

 

The day was just too harsh for Seongwoo and all he wanted to do was to hug and pepper him with kisses. He knows how the older can be very vulnerable at times; heck, he’s the only person who knows what Seongwoo truly feels.

 

“I’m very sorry, I’m sure your boss will understand. No one wanted this to happen--- I mean it’s not even your fault,” Daniel tries his best to comfort the older, but he argues that Seongwoo has nothing to do with this. It was the bad circumstances that had led to this fallout.

 

“Don’t be, and besides I have you with me. It’ll be all right,” Seongwoo smiles, hands cupping Daniel’s cheeks. The frustration that pent up inside Daniel’s heart suddenly fizzed away when the older did the gesture.

 

The way Seongwoo’s lips curve to form a smile, and how his eyes twinkle against the radiant glow of the moonlight that’s leaking out from the windowsill. He’s perfect. And, Daniel is absolutely whipped. It only feels like yesterday when they first met, Seongwoo was his first love and everything that the older did before made his heart go crazy. But today, the younger feels nothing but only warm and fluffy feelings.

 

“Thank you, Kang, for being with me even if I’m a mess.”

 

“You’ll always be my mess, Ong. Thank you too, for staying with me.”

 

The two share a quick kiss before drifting off to sleep. Both men hugging each other, drenched in complete silence and serenity. As long as Daniel is there, Seongwoo will always be fine no matter how hard life may be, and as long as Seongwoo is there, Daniel will always be there complete him. It may be dark today, but it’ll be brighter tomorrow.

 

 

Everything is good, Seongwoo is alright.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, boi i am ba c c at this mess.  
> My classes just ended and I'm free for now.  
> uhm, thank you for reading this mess uwu.
> 
> say hi on twt: @ongthusiast


End file.
